nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Ultimate Ultron
Disney Heroes Episode: Ultimate Ultron Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode In the Epic 75th Episode...As the Heroes unlock their new weapon by creating a Female Keyblade warrior named Lighting, they team up with the Avengers and head for the City of Sokovia where Ultron is using the Meteor Weapon to destroy Earth. Now our Heroes must do everything they can to rescue Elastigirl & save people. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins at the Avengers Tower where Ann Possible, Tony Stark, Peter Parker and Bruce Banner use the Jedi Scepter to Upload a Project, then Captain America, Cale, Akima, Caulifla, Kale and Cabba shows up asking them now to shut the project down, but then Kale uses her energy beam as Thor shows up and uses the Lighting Hammer to complete the upload. As the Project pod opens up, a 18 year-old Female Keyblade Warrior wakes up and introduces herself as Lighting. She explain that Ultron must be destroyed before he uses the large Meteor to destroy Earth. With her advice words given to the Team, the Heroes & Avengers took the Jet flying for the city of Sokovia so they can rescue Elastigirl and Black Widow, plus they must destroy Ultimate Ultron. As they arrive into Sokovia, the Heroes & Avengers evacuate the people to safety as Ann Possible skydive into the area with Voyd, Brick, He-Lecix, Krushauer, Reflux, Screech and Lighting. At the same time while Iron Man finds Ultimate Ultron at an abandoned Church ruins, Bruce Banner, Mr. Incredible, Dash, Violet & Jack-Jack rescue Elastigirl and Black Widow. Act 2 The attack begins as Ultimate Ultron activates the Vibranium device to slowly lift Downtown Sokovia upwards as the Heroes & Avengers attack a wave of Mini-Ultrons, plus Bruce transforms into the Hulk as Caulifla & Kale helps Ann Possible, Kim, Sora, Kairi and Spider-Man. Ultimate Ultron battles against Vision then he controls Ultron's mind to free him from evil control, but Ultron knocks him out as Thor prepares to battle against the enemy. Caulifla & Kale agrees to help Ann & her Team as a few Mini-Ultron 1.0 Robots charged, then they took them out with the combined Super Saiyan Powers while covering Sora, Kairi, Lighting & Spider-Man. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (Tony Stark, Ann Possible, Sora, Kairi, Mary Jane, Peter Parker, and Bruce Banner use the Jedi Scepter to upload a project) Tony Stark: 'How are we doing?' Bruce Banner: 'We're at 97% in the process, you got to upload that Data within the next 3 minutes' Captain America: (He, Cale, Akima, Caulifla and Cabba shows up) 'I'm gonna say this once' Tony Stark: 'How about 'Nonce'?' Captain America: 'Shut it down!' Ann Possible: 'Sorry, but that's not gonna happen' (She heads for the computer) Caulifla: 'You don't know what it'll do' Kairi: 'If this project works, we can save the Earth' Caulifla: 'But it's too much at risk' Bruce Banner: 'I could TKO you without turning myself into a green shade' Captain America: 'Dr. Banner, after everything we've been through...' Tony Stark: 'That's nothing compared to what's coming!' Peter Parker: 'You gotta trust us=' Cabba: (He unplugs the main cord) 'Go ahead, keep talking' (Hawkeye fires an arrow to break the glass floor and Cabba fell to the ground) Hawkeye: 'You didn't see that coming?' (Kale shows up in her Super Saiyan form and uses her energy beam with Thor) Captain America: 'Wait!' (But then the project is activated and 30 seconds later, a young lady with the Keyblade emerges with pink hair) Sora: 'Is that a Keyblade person?' Lighting: 'Where am I? How did I became created?' Kale: 'She is a Keyblade Warrior with equal power to Sora & Kairi's....her name is Lighting' Lighting: 'I don't want to kill Ultron....but he's in pain. So we must destroy him before he destroys the Earth, and I can't do this alone. Now I know you can't trust me on this....but we must go' (Then she hands Thor his Hammer) Thor: 'Good job' Ann Possible: 'I got some new team Allies with me, just in case we need backup' Cale: 'We leave in 10 minutes...gather what you can carry for the Battle' Tony Stark: 'If even one tin man is standing, we lost. So I got first crack on the big guy, Iron Man's the one he's been waiting for' Captain America: 'Ultron knows that we're coming, that's what we signed up for. But for the people of Sokovia, they didn't...so our priority is to get them out. All they want is to live their Lives in Peace, and that's not gonna happen today, but we can do our best to protect them, and we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron's been building, we find Black Widow, rescue Elastigirl and clear the field. Ultron thinks we're monsters....but it's about whatever he's right.' (Ann explains the Team's plan to Voyd, Brick, He-Lecix, Krushauer, Reflux, Screech and Lighting) Ann Possible: 'Our mission...rescue Elastigirl & Black Widow, destroy Ultimate Ultron and prevent him from triggering Extinction. Watch out for Mini-Ultron robots, they can attack in any direction. If we succeed in the mission at Sokovia, we go home early' (On the large SHIELD Airplane, Ann Possible gives the new members of the Disney Heroes an last-minute speech) Ann Possible: 'Once we sky-dive into the battlefield, there's no turning back. Voyd is your team's leader and her team will be known as...the Disney Heroes A-Force' Voyd: 'Get ready, Team. We're about to reach our drop zone' Ann Possible: 'Everyone ready? Then let's do this' (She powers up to Super Saiyan) (Song: 'Thunderstruck' by AC/DC plays) (Ann Possible glides out of the Airplane as Voyd, Brick, He-Lecix, Krushauer, Reflux, Screech and Lighting skydive with their Parachute Pack on them) (Ann lands on the Billboard as she sees Krushauer approaches, but he lands hard on top of the City Bus) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'That's gotta hurt. (Then she sees Reflux moving in) There we go, Reflux. (But the wind blows him towards the Marketplace) Turn right! Stage right, you bozo. (But he lands on a pile of Fruit) You got this, He-Lecix...Maybe he can land something soft. (But he lands into a Mini-Pool) Really?' (Then Brick lands on the ground with her feet along with Lighting) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Well done, you're an Disney Hero now' Brick: 'A-Force!' (Then Screech & Reflux crash-landed into a Mud pond) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'You gotta be kidding me!' Iron Man: (He shows up in his Mark 48 suit) 'Have you been juicing with Vibranium Wine? I don't want to say this, but you look a little puffy. How much time have you got?' Ultimate Ultron: 'More than you. This is your downfall, Tony Stark....this is Peace in our Time' (Then he activates the Device) (Then a large area in a 6-Mile Radius starts to get lifted upwards slowly) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'We got a problem...Sokovia is going for a ride' Black Widow: 'You're not gonna turn green?' Bruce Banner: 'I got a compelling reason not to lose my cool' Black Widow: 'I adore you... (She kiss him, then he pushed him off the ledge) But I need the other guy. (Then the Hulk appears smiled) Let's finish the job' Ultimate Ultron: 'So they really took everything from me' Vision: 'You set the terms, you can change them' Ultimate Ultron: 'Fine, then. (They both attack, but Vision grabs Ultron's head and controls his mind) Aah!!' Ultimate Ultron: 'You shut me out! (He slams Vision down) You think I cared?' Ultimate Ultron: 'You, Avengers, are my Meteor. You rise so I can make you fall, the Earth will crack with the weight of your failure. When the dust settles...the only thing living in this world...will be Metal' Elastigirl: 'You saved my life?' Violet: 'Mom, don't be mad or anything' Elastigirl: (She smiled and hugs Violet, Dash & Jack-Jack) 'How could I be mad? I'm so proud' Iron Man: 'How bad the impact will it be?' (FRIDAY): 'Right now, the impact will kill thousands. Once it gets high enough, it's Global Extinction' Akima: (Narrating) 'I'll be first to admit...Ultimate Ultron is lifting Downtown Sokovia with his Vibranium. It turns out Voyd is a beautiful Superhero, and the Final Battle has started' Super Saiyan 2 Ann Possible: 'You and Kale can't beat Ultron by yourselves, Caulifla. You must both do the Fusion and destroy him, it's our only hope' Caulifla: 'But we're suspended for a Week!' Ann Possible: (She gets angry) 'Forget about the Suspension, I'm ending it now! Ultron is going to destroy the Earth with his own Meteor unless we act now, so I need you both to Fuse right away. So are you gonna sit back and let Mankind be wiped out, or are you gonna help us save the entire damn planet!?' Kale: 'We're in, now let's do it to it' (She and Caulifla power up to Super Saiyan 2) (Kale, Caulifla and Cabba remembers something 2 days ago) (Iron Man): 'If you can't succeed as new members of the Team, you don't deserve to be an Avenger' Kale: 'We have to help Ann Possible, Goku and the others. Suspended or no Suspended, we're going in' (Then she, Caulifla and Cabba power up to Super Saiyan) (Last lines of the Episode) (Ann, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Namine and Roxas prepare to attack a Wave of Ultron Robots) Super Saiyan 2 Ann Possible: 'This is gonna be dangerous, but we'll save the Earth' (She powers up to Super Saiyan Blue) Kairi: 'Now let's do this' Lighting: (She appears) 'We're with you to the end' Narrator: 'It looks like Ultron is attacking the City of Sokovia, and this massive landmass is starting to rise slowly upwards. With 10 minutes before it gets high enough to destroy Earth as a Meteor, can Ann Possible, Iron Man & the Avengers destroy Ultron once and for all? And even if they can, how will they destroy this 5-mile long landmass in one piece? Hurry, Ann. Time's running out. Stay tuned for the next episode of Disney Heroes!' (Preview of next Episode) Narrator: 'Next time on Disney Heroes, the final battle grows dangerous as the Avengers help Ann Possible & her Allies including Kefla, plus you don't have to be a Female Super Saiyan genius to know about the situation. And what's this? Ultron has one last surprise, his remaining Army of Mini-Ultrons with their sights set on Iron Man. Don't miss the next episode on Disney Heroes.' Gallery Karai in her Workout suit is ready to battle.jpg|Karai in her Workout Battle gear Negan gives a speech to 20 'Saviors' Solders before going into the battlefield with Ultron.png|Negan gives a Speech to the 30 'Saviors' Solders before the Ultron Battle Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Drama